Aluminum roof panels have been used in automobiles in order to improve vehicle performance and fuel economy. One challenge in implementing aluminum roof panels is joining the panel to a steel, or other non-aluminum, body structure. In order to achieve suitable joining of the parts, the roof is often riveted and then bonded to the body. This assembly undergoes a paint bake process during the manufacture of such automobiles. In the paint bake process, the assembled automobile body goes through three bake ovens to cure the previously applied paint.